For performing semianalytical separations using the present high-speed countercurrent chromatograph, a set of three identical multilayer coil separation columns was newly fabricated. Each column was prepared from a 100m length of 1.07 mm DD PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene) tubing by winding it directly onto the holder hub (7.6cm ID) forming multiple coiled layers. The three multilayer coils were connected in series to make up a total capacity of about 270 ml. The performance of the apparatus was evaluated in separations of several synthetic sample mixtures including DNP (dinitrophenyl) amino acids (standard testing sample for comparative studies), indole auxins, tetracycline derivatives, and rare earth elements. The method was applied to separations of natural products such as bacitracin components, favonoids from a crude ethanol extract of Hippophae rhamnoides, and triterpenoic acids from Boswellia carterii.